Béisbol
by Tlacuilo1
Summary: Haciendo un Jonrón directo a mi corazón... AU y un poco OC, Mpreg.


_Fic_ basado en el Manga _Koutetsu no Daitenshi_ , capítulo: Canción de Strike; creado por _Sensei_ Mizukami Shin. Traducido por Aino Fansub.

Basado no es calcado.

Los personajes son creación original de Masashi Kishimoto… Las ilusiones nuestras.

 **Béisbol**

 **Por Tlacuilo**

El equipo de chicos dejó las canchas y entraron a los vestidores. La conversación se llevó a cabo a gritos, pues todos estaban emocionados de que ya habían juntado el dinero para comprar equipo nuevo.

Un rubio, con marquitas en las mejillas, gritó más que todos para hacerse oír…

–¡Pónganlo aquí! –Naruto, como se llamaba este, se quitó su gorra y fue recogiendo los billetes y al concluir terminó– ¿Ya es todo?… ¡Búsquense en las bolsas!

–Ya _dobe_ , es lo que conseguimos y créeme yo tuve que hacer muchos encargos para mi _aniki_ e incluso fui nana de Hotaru.*

–No te quejes _teme_ que tu sobrina no es latosa, en cambio yo le ayude a mi padre en su taller y me trató como esclavo.

Ese par que de tan amable forma se trataban, eran novios y también los que estaban más entusiasmados por la idea de estrenar equipo.

–Como no he terminado mi jornada para pagar ese _préstamo_ , yo creo que Gaara se encargara de ir a ver lo del equipo a la tienda. –opinó Naruto

Y todos estuvieron de acuerdo, pues el pelirrojo era muy confiable y serio.

El aludido asintió y es que él tenía tiempo y ganas de ir, pues todos los días pasaba por una tienda de deportes de camino a su casa.

Los chicos se alistaron para ir a su casa y el pelirrojo guardó el dinero en su mochila, en lo que él se duchaba y se cambiaba. A la salida, caminó apresurado a la tienda y entró en esta, mirando las cosas de béisbol.

El dueño de la tienda observó al chico y su sonrisa apareció. El mayor se acercó al jovencito y preguntó amablemente:

–¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

–Oh... yo… sí, quiero comprar pelotas, bates y uniformes para béisbol.

–Oh, pues que bien. Por aquí tengo un nuevo bate hecho de acero…

El dependiente se acercó a un aparador y bajó el objeto –antes mencionado–, mostrándoselo a un maravillado pelirrojo.

–¡De estos serían perfectos!

–Son los mejores.

–Si estos serán perfectos ¿cuánto cuestan?

Shikamaru –el vendedor– dijo el precio y notó como el jovencito buscaba apresurado el dinero en su bolso. Gaara metió la mano en su mochila y buscó concienzudamente, incluso sacó todos sus útiles para rebuscar bien, mas… el dinero no aparecía, Gaara reconoció con horror que no estaban los billetes que con tanto trabajo habían conseguido sus compañeros y él.

La desesperación abrazó al de cabello rojo y por ese motivo, este sintió los ojos aguadarse.

Shikamaru se compadeció del chico y lo llevó a la trastienda dándole un pañuelo y algo de té para que se calmara. Gaara relató con trabajo como todo el equipo había trabajado para conseguir comprar su equipo nuevo; el vendedor al escuchar esto, negó lamentándose por la mala fortuna del joven.

–¡No puedo creerlo soy un tonto!

El mayor comentó:

–A cualquiera le puede pasar. Sería mejor que levantes un reporte con la policía o decirle a tus compañeros, entenderán… creo…

El de ojos verdes pensó en lo que los demás dirían y reconoció que probablemente si lo hicieran, pero eso no regresaría el dinero y todo por su culpa, por lo que no podía decir lo ocurrido… ¡No, no podía!

Shikamaru pensó también detenidamente y se arriesgó a seguir su corazonada, algo que casi nunca hacía, ya que era un hombre de mente analítica…

–Yo podría ayudarte…

Gaara se sintió volar al escuchar lo que el dependiente de la tienda decía, y exclamó…

–¡Hare lo que sea! ¡Por favor ayúdeme!

El de coleta se acercó y tomó el mentón del más joven. Gaara no se retiró y sintió como la boca del vendedor se pegaba a la suya….

Poco después Gaara salía de la tienda con una pelota de béisbol en la mano y con una cara de confusión…

000

La escuela superior bullía de actividad, más el pelirrojo no estaba al tanto de nada de eso, perdido en sus pensamientos, y comprendiendo que lo que Shikamaru le ofrecía con esa ayuda era…

… _¿Eso sería como prostituirme por el equipo…?_

–¡No puedo creerlo es perfecta _ttebayo_! –esa exclamación sacó de sus pensamientos al de ojos verdes.

–Y es de las más caras… –opinó Sasuke.

De pronto todo el equipo estaba en el lugar admirando la pelota.

–¡¿Ya hiciste nuestro pedido Gaara?! –preguntó un hiperactivo Lee.

Con esa pregunta el pelirrojo se puso nervioso, afortunadamente los otros no pusieron atención, pues ya celebraban que el equipo fuese de lo mejor.

000

Esa tarde Gaara regresó a la tienda y Shikamaru dejó salir el aire, aliviado al verlo. El de coleta se acercó al joven y lo llamó…

–Gracias por venir, creí que no regresarías.

–Yo… yo…

Gaara no pudo decir más, sin embargo pasó de largo hasta la trastienda y esperó a Shikamaru.

El mayor colocó el letrero de cerrado y entró con el chico que lo miró sin dejar de estar sonrojado.

–Yo... no quiero obligarte… –dijo Shikamaru.

–No… no lo hace…

El de coleta quiso creer y se acercó a Gaara besándolo y abrazándolo, acariciando el cuerpo del joven por sobre la ropa y a pesar de si, el menor respondió.

Esa tarde Gaara dejó que Shikamaru le quitara la parte de arriba de la ropa y que besara su cuerpo…

Poco después el joven abandonó la tienda, ahora con un bate de acero en sus manos…

Poco a poco los dos cómplices esperaban sus encuentros y llegó un momento en que Gaara ya no le importaba lo que Shikamaru le diera, pues lo único que deseaba era estar con el mayor…

Y Gaara supo que algo de esa _relación_ había cambiado, cuando en una ocasión que Shikamaru tuvo que atender a algunos jóvenes como de su edad, se sintió muy celoso que el de coleta les sonriera.

Al retirarse los comparadores; Gaara abordó a Shikamaru y lo cuestionó:

–¿Por qué les sonríes tanto?

–Oh, pues son clientes…

–¡No!

–Gaara…

–No quiero que los trates como a mí ¿Lo haces?

Shikamaru guió al menor a su refugió y sentándose lo acomodó en su piernas para explicarle.

–No, a nadie trato como a ti, tú eres especial.

–¿Lo juras?

–Si… Gaara te amo. Creo que desde que te vi por el aparador mirando los artículos, día con día pasabas por aquí y tu rostro se trasformaba al ver el interior de la tienda…

–Shikamaru…

Gaara besó al mayor y este correspondió sin dejar de acariciarlo. Las ropas empezaron a interponerse en el camino a sus deseos y ambos trabajaron para evitarlo, desnudándose mutuamente. Shikamaru alzó al otro y lo colocó sobre una mesa y el menor vio como este lo observaba y se sonrojó de inmediato.

–Eres perfecto.

Gaara no respondió, en cambio abrió los brazos y dejó que el pelinegro se pusiera sobre él.

Shikamaru lamió la piel blanca del pelirrojo y engulló el miembro de este para darle el placer que este, hasta ese día no había conocido, Gaara gimió ante las atenciones que recibía del mayor y cuando este fue entrando en su cuerpo se sintió más cerca de él.

Las embestidas eran continuas y con certera puntería a la próstata del de ojos verdes, por lo que este llegó antes al orgasmo y poco después lo hizo Shikamaru, que aun jadeando siguió besando a Gaara y como este seguía sumergido en el letargo post-orgasmo no pareció interesado en nada más.

000

No pasaron ni tres días cuando Gaara entró a los vestidores de su equipo y lo recibió mucha algarabía. Naruto ya traía un bate nuevo y se lo mostraba a su novio pelinegro, mientras los demás sacaban uniformes pelotas y demás, de algunas cajas –que Shikamaru había llevado– esparcidas por el lugar.

Sasuke y Naruto vieron llegar al pelirrojo y fueron hacia él con sendas sonrisas en las bocas.

–¡Gaara amigo, hiciste un excelente compra, _ttebayo_!

–Aunque no tengo idea de cómo lo lograste con tan poco dinero y todo esto es de gran calidad –opinó el Uchiha.

Gaara no respondió y solo se puso como el color de su cabello.

Shikamaru se acercó y le susurró al oído al pelirrojo…

–Esto es un regalo del dueño de la tienda, de tu novio.

El Sabaku no, sonrió ante lo dicho por el mayor.

De pronto se escuchó una exclamación de parte de Rock Lee…

–¡Y que hace el dinero del equipo tirado aquí!

…

Años después; la tienda seguía en el mismo lugar, pero se había modernizado y ahora contaba con varios departamentos, más en el mostrador Shikamaru seguía atendiendo, más por diversión que por otra cosa y es que en esa ocasión –como pocas– tenía un ayudante al que adoraba…

Un trio de personas –con un pequeño– entraron al lugar y Shikamaru sonrió al ver que su ayudante se subía en su banco para atender a los recién llegados.

–¿Benas tades que nesheshitan?

El pelirrojo –de los tres que llegaron– sonrió feliz y respondió.

–Yo a un precioso bebé que veo aquí.

Gaara alzó en brazos a su hijo y este sonrió divertido…

–No pa, yo no m' vendo…

El otro pequeño que estaba con la pareja preguntó a sus padres.

–¿No vende?

–No Menma, Shikada no está a la venta. –explicó su rubio papá.

Sasuke sonrió de lado y también cargó a su hijo, llamando…

–Vamos, que ya tenemos hambre.

Shikamaru dejó el mostrador a uno de sus empleados y se unió a su esposo, hijo y sus amigos, sonriendo ante el recuerdo de un jovencito despistado que llegó un día a su tienda…

 **Fin**

…

*Hotaru: Luciérnaga.

Historia adaptada para que sea Mpreg.

Regalo atrasado para pitiizz cullen de Black.

Gracias a los que leerán XDDD


End file.
